ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiko Senoo
Aiko Senoo is techniqually the third Ojamajo of the group. She was a transfer student who came in the third episode of the first season and doesn't make a good impression with Doremi Harukaze and Hazuki Fujiwara. But once they got to know her, they realized she was a great person and instantly became friends. In the original series she is voiced by Yuki Matsuoka. Aiko originated from Osaka and as such, she talks somewhat different then the others. She is also noted for having the Osaka comedy down and is quite the bargainer. Personality Aiko is the tomboy of the group, but she may be a bit feminine at times. As she has no complaints regarding what some would call "girly" themes of the Maho-do. As well as having no complaints when Doremi put her into a princess gown when trying to cheer her up. She is also very good at sports and is known for this, often being picked in gym class or during sport festivals. However, besides excelling in sports. She loves overcoming a challange even more. In Naisho it was revealed she couldn't swim. Due to a bet she made with a old friend, Aiko had forgotten about it. So she had little time to prepare. It wasn't until the others helped her she learned to do it. But not thinking it was enough, she had Hazuki take her place. However, when Hazuki was injured, Aiko jumped in and helped her. She is also mature, doing almost all of the housework to help her father and is a natural when it comes to cooking. She also has a craved/favored food much like Doremi: Takoyaki. And like Doremi, she also has a temper. But her's is more stable in comparison. As a Ojamajo Like Hazuki, she was to become a apprentice witch after Doremi showed the two of them she was one. Aiko became the blue Ojamajo. At first, Majorika considered Aiko to almost be the same as Doremi. Accidentally getting the spell wrong on her first try. However, unlike Doremi and Hazuki. She was the one who managed to learn to fly the quickest after threatening to chop her broom up if it didn't listen to her. Its also noted that she flew on her broom cross legged, instead of leaning on one side like the rest. Aiko's Yousei is Mimi. Its much like her and likes to play and do things. Mimi is helpful to Aiko when she needs to be in two places at once and can bring her things if she's busy doing work. Aiko's Crystal Ball is a blue shaped Diamond. Possibly to symbolize how she is rough around the edges, but inside is a warm softer side. Her past Aiko doesn't like to often discuss or delve into her past. Due to how tragic and upsetting it was for her. When she was very young, she fell and got sent to the hospital for a head injury. Because of this and the constant arguing. Her parents divorced and she picked to live with her dad. It may also be possible the reason she didn't lean to swim was because of her dad. He tried to help her in the bath to teach her to breathe underwater. But she often struggled or choked so it wasn't a method often used.. Her harmonica she plays was a gift when she was a little girl as well and since then. Its been her most prized possession. Her family Aiko's mother Atsuko Senoo works at a area that helps the older, or handicapped people. Due to her past miscariage and how busy she was. Atsuko often fought with Aiko's father, which led to their divorce. However, Aiko still got to see her mother and in Dokkan her parents reconcile and move back together. Koji Senoo is Aiko's father, a bumbling man who can be easily flustered and loves to joke with his daughter. He's a taxi driver and is very busy. He also has money issues. Her love life Aiko isn't really interested in relationships. But she did have a few guys interested in her. *Arima Kenichi is a old friend from Aiko's past before she had moved. He had proposed to Aiko after helping her from bullies and has stayed true to his word. Refusing to believe otherewise and he even turned down Onpu when she tried to distract him so Aiko could get away. They make a bet, saying she had to be his if she didn't beat him in swimming. But his parents came and got him afterwards so it is unknown what happens to them. *Leon from Flat 4 is her equilivant. A sports lover who is ready for any challange at any time. However, romance wasn't really shown between the two. But he often challanged Aiko to a sport.. and lost. *In episode 28 of the first season. The boy of the day Doremi was crushing on had a crush on Aiko. Loving how talented she was in tennis and her funny jokes. But Aiko turned him down. *In Sharp, Another boy of the day Doremi was in love with flirted with all the girls. In the dub Due to removing culture references, Aiko comes from a farm some towns over. Her parents divorce is still relavent, but they try to cover it up often. She is named Mirabelle Haywood to go with the farm theme most likely and was given somewhat of a country and brooklyn mix accent. She also apparently had a dog... In the dub, Aiko is voiced by Annice Moriarty. Appearence Aiko's appearence usually always fits her tomboy personality. Her hair is blue and rather short with a small flip on the ends. She keeps her bangs out of her face, minus a few tiny ones and has a big split curl that sticks up. Her eyes are blue as well. Her first outfit was a plain light green short with yellow bordering. A bright blue pair of jean overalls, usually with the one strap sliding off her shoulder or handing down. Plain white socks and brown-tannish slip on shoes. Aiko's new outfit, like everyone else's was modified to be a upgraded form from the previous. Her shirt remained the same, minus the yellow bordering and slightly longer sleeves. A light tan vest, always worn open and blue jeans. She kept the slip on shoes and socks. For bed Aiko usually puts on a very big off blue shirt with a heart on it and a pair of pants usually. When swimming she usually wore a dark blue bathing suit with a lighter blue shape going around the chest, as if to symbolize water. For winter she usually puts on a dark brown jacket. Another one time outfit for Aiko was in a late episode of Dokkan. It looked almost exactly like her early seasons outfit. But the sleeves had been elbow length. Trivia *''In Fanon she is often paired with Onpu, Doremi, or Momoko.'' *''Aiko shares simularities with Sonic the hedgehog: Neither could swim, and their both blue. '' *''In small group images, Aiko is usually with Onpu and Hazuki.'' Aiko casting magic.png Aiko Royal patraine.png|Aiko in royal patraine form Sharp Aiko.png|Aiko during magical stage Aiko Motto and Naisho.png|Evil Aiko plans to rid the swimming pool pattisier Aiko.png Dokkan Aiko.png|Aiko going for a ride Category:Ojamajo